I'll Protect you
by BTFLheenim
Summary: Aku sudah 2 tahun menjadi fansnya ... fans seorang kim heechul. tetapi karena hal itu aku selalu di bully oleh teman-temanku. ottohkae? haruskah aku berhenti menjadi fansnya?


**Title : I'll protect you**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Author : Natalia Ayu**

**Main Cast : Kim Heechul**

**Park Hyun Rin **

~Rin pov~

'_Annyeong oppa, bagaimana kabarmu? Tentu saja masih sehat, mana mungkin seorang kim heechul bisa sakit. Hehe. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengamu, tetapi entah kapan masa itu akan datang :" oppa, entah kenapa setiap aku melihatmu di tv, semua perasaan sedih dan perasaan lain yang tidak enak langsung hilang. Apa itu artinya aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Atau aku hanya mencintaimu sebagai seorang fans? Aah, molla …'_

Hm … begitulah kira-kira isi surat yang akan aku kirimkan pada seorang namja, yang tidak lain adalah Kim Heechul, salah satu member dari boyband yang bernama Super Junior. Entah surat ke berapa yang aku tulis sekarang ini. Sudah 2 tahun aku menjadi fansnya.

"Yak, kau masih saja menulis surat untuk namja babo seperti dia? Seleramu memang rendah park hyun rin!" ucap seorang yeoja dari belakangku. Yang tidak lain adalah Kim Hyura

Tubuhku mulai bergetar karena ketakutan. Aku memang sering di bully oleh teman-teman sekelasku karena tindakanku yang dianggap 'konyol' bisa menyukai boyband seperti itu

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu hak ku?" tanyaku sambil menatap mereka. Walaupun masih ada pancaran rasa takut dari mataku

"Ck! Kau masih berani melawan?" bentaknya sambil menjambak rambutku. Rasa sakit dan takut bercampur aduk dalam tubuhku

"Appeo …" ucapku sambil menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

Entah sudah berapa tahun mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini. Alasan mereka pun tidak masuk akal, hanya saja semenjak aku menjadi fans super junior, mereka menggunakan itu untuk mem-bullyku

"Aku memang menjambakmu untuk membuatmu kesakitan! Babo!" bentaknya. Aku hanya terdiam, tidak tau harus berkata apa

"Yak! Bisakah kalian bersikap sopan? Dia juga manusia tau!" ucap seseorang sambil melepaskanku dari genggaman Hyura

"Woosang …" ucapku lirih

"Gwenchana? Lebih baik kau kuantar pulang, sebentar lagi juga bel. Aku tidak mau kau di apa-apakan oleh yeoja tak tau di untung ini" ucapnya. Aku hanya diam dan mengangguk

"Yak! Kau ini memang lamban! Kenapa kau diam saja saat dia menjambakmu? Apa kau tidak mau membalasnya? Atau kau tidak bisa?" omelnya saat perjalanan menuju rumahku

Woosang adalah temanku sejak kecil, jadi aku hanya bisa membuka hati untuknya. Dia namja yang baik, setiap hyura mengerjaiku, woosang selalu datang dan melindungiku. Hyura juga tidak mungkin bisa melawan seorang namja

"Anio, hanya saja eomma selalu berpesan agar aku selalu mengalah dan tidak boleh berbuat kasar" jawabku

"Arraseo, ah, kau sudah mengirim surat untuk … hm … siapa itu? Kim heechul?" tanyanya

"Nee, aku akan mengirimnya nanti. Wae?" tanyaku. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku

"Yak! Jawab dong" ucapku

"Memangnya apa hakku? Hey, itu ada kotak pos, sudah sana kirim suratnya" ucapnya

"Nee" jawabku singkat

~Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

"Hyung~ ini ada surat penggemar untukmu" ucap siwon sambil membawa setumpuk kertas

"Nee, gumawo sudah membawanya kesini" jawabku.

Akhirnya surat penggemar ini datang lagi. Bagaimana kabar yeoja yang bernama park hyun rin itu ya? Dia satu-satunya yeoja yang selalu mengirimiku surat. Hampir 2 hari sekali. Dan entah mengapa lama-kelamaan aku semakin menunggu datangnya surat dari dia.

'park hyun rin, park hyun rin, park hyun rin … hm … ah! Ini!' batinku saat menemukan surat darinya. Langsung saja ku buka suratdarinya dan langsung membacanya

'_Annyeong oppa, bagaimana kabarmu? Tentu saja masih sehat, mana mungkin seorang kim heechul bisa sakit. Hehe. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengamu, tetapi entah kapan masa itu akan datang :" oppa, entah kenapa setiap aku melihatmu di tv, semua perasaan sedih dan perasaan lain yang tidak enak langsung hilang. Apa itu artinya aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Atau aku hanya mencintaimu sebagai seorang fans? Aah, molla …'_

Bagaimana sih? Namanya juga fans, ya jelas suka lah. Dasar yeoja aneh

"Hyung? Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri begitu?" Tanya sungmin sambil melihatku dengan pandangan aneh

"Anio, hanya iseng" jawabku sambil masih tersenyum

"Kurasa penyakitnya kambuh" ucap teuk hyung tiba-tiba

"Mwo? Yak! Aku tidak gila!" bantahku

"Yah, semua juga tau, kalau lagi dapet yeoja memang gampang marah" lanjutnya

"Aku bukan yeoja!" bentakku karena kesal. Segera saja kutinggalkan mereka

'apa kubalas saja ya surat dari rin? Aah, tapi aku tidak bisa memperlakukan dia secara khusus, toh fansku ada banyak' batinku sambil berjalan mondar-mandir dan memegang surat darinya

"Hey, Cinderella, kau butuh bantuan?" Tanya hangeng

"Anio, wae?" tanyaku

"Anio, hanya saja kau dari tadi mondar-mandir tidak jelas, jadi kukira kau sedang kesusahan" jelasnya. Aku hanya mengangguk

"Begini, setiap mendapat surat dari yeoja yang bernama rin ini, ada perasaan yang … begitulah" ucapku

"Berbeda dari fansmu yang lain?" tanyanya

"Nah! Begitu maksudku. Dan aku ingin membalas surat darinya, tapi aku tidak mau berbuat tidak adil pada fansku yang lain" ucapku

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" lanjutku

"Itu sih terserah kau saja, atau bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Kalau yeoja itu telat sehari dalam mengirimkan surat, kau akan membalasnya?" ucapnya

"Hm … kurasa tidak mungkin, selama ini dia tidak pernah telat. Kalau telat paling-paling kesalahan dari tukang posnya. Tapi yasudahlah, aku terima taruhanmu" jawabku sambil masih tersenyum melihat surat darinya

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya" ucapnya

"Mwo? Anio, mana mungkin aku menyukai yeoja yang bahkan wajahnya saja tidak kuketahui?" jawabku

"Bisa saja kan? Kenapa tidak?" ucapnya

'aku saja tidak tau perasaanku, mana bisa dia berkata seenak jidatnya? Dasar china -_-' batinku

~Heechul pov end~

~Rin pov~

"Hey, ini sudah sore, kau mau kemana?" Tanya woosang

"Aku mau beli perangko, punyaku habis" jawabku

"Hm, aku temani ya?" ucapnya

"Nee, kajja" jawabku

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Tanya woosang tiba-tiba

"Nee? Nugu?" tanyaku

"Itu, kim heechul" lanjutnya

"Ooh, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku

"Yak! Yang pertama kali bertanya kan aku! Ya kamu dulu lah yang jawab!" protesnya

"Arraseo, aku menyukainya, wae?" tanyaku

"Anio, hanya saja … kau benar-benar menyukainya sampai kau di bully oleh teman-teman sekelas?" tanyanya

"Yak! Cinta itu harus diperjuangkan! Arra? Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau juga menyukai artis?" tanyaku

"Anio, hanya saja … kau tidak merasa ada orang lain yang juga menyukaimu? Yang bahkan sangat dekat denganmu?" ucapnya

"Hm… appaku? Eommaku? Mereka memang sangat menyukaiku. Wae?" jawabku polos

PLETAK

Jitakan mendarat mulus di ubun-ubunku

"Wae? Kenapa menjitakku?" protesku

"Dasar babo!" bentaknya. Dia kenapa sih? Aneh sekali

"Hey! Lihat!" ucapku sambil menunjuk kearah tv yang ada di took tempatku membeli perangko

"Wae?" tanyanya

"Itu, ada heechul oppa! Dia benar-benar tampan" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Norak. Sudahlah cepat belinya, aku capek" ucapnya

"Hais, arraseo. Eh, tapi temani aku beli dvd dulu ya? Drama yang dimainkan heechul oppa sudah ada dvdnya" pintaku

"Nee, nee. Arraseo" jawabnya

"Hey! Kau kenapa?" jeritnya tiba-tiba saat melihatku memegang kepala dan hampir terjatuh

"Anio, hanya sedikit pusing. Hehe" jawabku

Entahlah, kepalaku sangat sakit, pandanganku pun menjadi kabur. Wae? Apa jangan-jangan karena kemarin hyura menendangku dan kepalaku terbentur kursi? Ah tapi masa sampai seperti ini? Tidak mungkin.

"Kita ke dokter saja ya?" ajaknya

"Anio, ini hanya pusing biasa. Kajja, kita beli dvd" ajakku sambil sedikit memaksakan diri untuk berjalan

"Untuk dvd nanti aku saja yang belikan, kau pulang saja ya? Istirahat." Ucapnya

"Benar kau belikan? Nanti kau bohong, aku takut kehabisan" jelasku

"Anio, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan langsung pergi membelinya. Arra?" tanyanya

"Arraseo" jawabku sambil tersenyum

Dan akhirnya dia mengantarku pulang ke rumah

"Rin-ah~ ini dvd yang kau inginkan" ucap woosang saat baru masuk ke rumahku

"Gumawo" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Kau mau nonton sekarang?" tanyanya

"Nee" jawabku singkat karena masih merasa pusing. Kupaksakan badanku untuk berdiri, tetapi tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap

"Rin!" jerit woosang

~Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

'pagi ini cerah sekali~' batinku saat baru bangun dari tempat tidur

"Hyung, ada surat penggemar untukmu nih" ucap sungmin sambil memberikan setumpuk kertas. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengeceknya satu persatu

'Kenapa tidak ada yang dari rin? Ini kan sudah telat 2 hari?' batinku

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengirimkan balasan?" Tanya hangeng

"Anio, ini aneh" jawabku

"Wae?" tanyanya

"Ini sudah telat 2 hari, tidak mungkin dia telat" jawabku

"Kenapa kau tidak cari tau saja?" ujarnya

"Nee, betul juga. Tapi nanti setelah aku membaca semua surat ini" ucapku sambil menunjuk setumpuk surat. Ia hanya mengangguk

-30 menit kemudian-

'akhirnya ini surat terakhir yang harus kubaca' batinku

Hm … dari namja bernama woosang. Ternyata fanboy

'_hey kau kim heechul. Jangan menganggap ini surat yang tidak penting karena aku tidak menggunakan bahasa formal, arra? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan keinginanku. Entah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, ada seorang yeoja yang yang selalu memberimu surat. Yah, namanya adalah park hyun rin. Dia sangat menyukaimu. Tapi apa kau tau? Semenjak dia menjadi fansmu, dia selalu dibully oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan 2 hari yang lalu kepala rin terbentur kursi karena di tendang oleh temannya. Dan ternyata itu berakibat fatal pada kepalanya. Dia sedang di opname, karena mengidap geger otak ringan. Mungkin kau berpikir bahwa itu tidak berhubungan denganmu, tapi bisakah kau menghiburnya walau Cuma sedikit? Misalnya mengirimkan balasan untuk suratnya? Sudahlah, aku tidak akan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Gumawo sudah membaca suratku'_

"MWO?" jeritku tiba-tiba

"Wae?" Tanya hangeng penasaran

"Baca saja" ucapku sambil menyerahkan surat dari namja bernama woosang itu pada hangeng

"Hey, kau tidak khawatir?" tanyanya setelah membaca surat itu

"Tentu saja aku khawatir! bagaimanapun juga dia tetap fansku!" jawabku

"Kau menganggapnya seorang fans atau seorang yeoja yang kau sukai?" tanyanya lagi

"Hais, ?" tanyaku

"Kau saja tidak tau, apalagi aku?" tanyanya

"Arraseo, kita mencarinya saja, bagaimana?" ucapku

"Hmm… boleh juga, tapi apa ka utau dimana dia tinggal?" tanyanya

"Kita bisa lihat alamat di surat-suratnya kan? Untuk rumah sakitnya kita tanya saja pada namja bernama woosang itu" jawabku

"Arraseo, kau akan kesana kapan?" tanyanya

"Secepatnya" jawabku singkat

"Tapi sepertinya hari ini jadwalku padat" lanjutku

"kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, nanti malam saja kita berangkat, sekitar jam 10? Bagaimana?" tanyanya

"Ide bagus! Biar aku telpon temanku untuk pesan tiket. Kau ikut atau tidak?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin tau wajah yeoja yang bernama rin itu" jawabnya

"Arraseo" jawabku singkat dan langsung memesan tiket

"Hey kau yang bernama woosang?" tanyaku saat sampai dirumah namja yang bernama woosang

"Nee, oh, kau kim heechul itu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk

"Yeoja itu ada dimana?" tanyaku

"Memangnya aku harus memberitaumu?" tanyanya dingin

"Kau juga bukan siapa-siapanya kan?" lanjutnya

"Aku …" ucapku.

Aku harus bilang apa? Faktanya juga dia bukan siapa-siapaku.

"Mwo?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku menyukainya! Puas?" bentakku

"Kau menyukainya?jangan membual, kau saja tidak tau dia yang mana" balasnya

"Aku tau, aku memang tidak mengenalnya, tetapi entah sejak kapan, aku selalu menunggu kedatangan surat darinya. Dan … aku merasa dia yeoja yang kubutuhkan" jawabku. Ia melihatku dan

"Arraseo, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakitnya tapi bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Mwo?"

"Jaga dia, jangan sia-siakan perasaannya padamu, dia yeoja yang baik" ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk

"Btw, kau kan lebih muda dariku! Panggil aku hyung!" bentakku. Ia hanya tersenyum

"Arraseo 'hyung'" jawabnya sambil menekankan kata hyung

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyaku karena merasa gerak-geriknya setelah melihatku jadi aneh

"Sudahlah, itu bukan urusanmu. Kajja naik ke mobilku" jawabnya

"Kau berdalih" ucapku

-10 menit kemudian-

"Dia ada dikamar 107" ucapnya

"Kau tidak ikut masuk?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar

"Anio, aku ada urusan" jawabnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit itu

"Hey, kamar 107 berarti ada di lantai 1 kan?" tanyaku pada hangeng

"Nee" jawabnya singkat

Sekitar 10 menit aku dan hangeng mencari kamar tersebut dan akhirnya ketemu. Pertamanya aku galau (?) mau langsung masuk atau tidak. Tapi hangeng menyuruhku untuk langsung masuk. Aku pun menuruti si china itu

~Heechul pov end~

~Rin pov~

'aku dimana? Kepalaku sakit sekali' batinku saat baru membuka mata. Kurasakan tangan kananku sedang digenggam oleh seseorang

Pandangan mataku masih agak rabun karena baru bangun, tetapi lama kelamaan pandanganku menjadi jelas dan orang yang pertama kali kulihat langsung membuatku shock!

"K … kim … heechul?" tanyaku pelan karena masih tidak yakin kalau namja disebelahku sekarang ini adalah kim heechul

"Kau kan yang bernama park hyun rin?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan

"Aku tidak menyangka kau secantik ini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat mukaku merah

"Kau ada perlu apa kesini? Kau tidak salah kamar kan?" tanyaku

"Babo, mana mungkin aku salah kamar!" jawabnya sambil mendecak kesal

"Setelah mendengar kau sakit, dia langsung mencari tiket untuk datang kesini" ucap hangeng oppa tiba-tiba.

"Jinja?" tanyaku

"Nee, aku ingin menemuimu" jawabnya

"Wae?" tanyaku masih dengan muka yang memerah

"Entahlah, aku selalu menunggu suratmu dan setiap membaca surat darimu semangatku datang lagi dan perasaanku yang tidak enak langsung hilang begitu saja" jawabnya

"Ini buktinya" lanjutnya sambil memberikan setumpuk kertas yang tidak lain adalah surat-suratku selama ini

"Dan kau, kalau gara-gara kau menjadi fansku kau di bully oleh teman-temanku kau hanya perlu berhenti menjadi fansku bukan? Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, jebal" ucapnya

"Mianhae, hanya saja aku benar-benar menyukaimu" jawabku

"Arraseo. Saranghae" ucapnya sambil memelukku tiba-tiba.

Melihat heechul oppa di tv saja sudah membuatku berasa akan pingsan, dan sekarang dia memelukku? Kalian pasti tau apa yang kurasakan bukan?

"Nado …" jawabku lirih

Tiba-tiba saja dia menciumku. Aku benar-benar akan mati sekarang. Seorang space big star menciumku? Kurasa dunia akan kiamat sekarang juga

"I'll protect you. That's my promise. Believe my promise rin-ah" ucapnya

"Would you be my girlfriend?" lanjutnya

"Yes, I would" jawabku sambil mencium pipi kanannya

"Saranghae" ucap kami berdua bersamaan

-THE END-

**SAYA AKUI INI ADALAH FF GAJE DAN FF NGEBET. TAPI TETEP MINTA REVIEW YA, HEHE ^^ JANGAN PELIT-PELIT NGASIH REVIEW :P**


End file.
